


dance with me baby, dance with me baby(let's get lost right here)

by billiemacaroni



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I honestly dont know what to tag, Love Confessions, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, POV Kara Danvers, Prom, Young Kara Danvers, basically based on s6ep5 and 6 titles, basically present kara danvers gets wingman-ed by her young self, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiemacaroni/pseuds/billiemacaroni
Summary: prom night!or where present kara danvers gets wingman-ed by young kara danvers
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	dance with me baby, dance with me baby(let's get lost right here)

**Author's Note:**

> my prompt for s6 ep5 and 6 prom night and prom again titles
> 
> not rly my first sc fic but the first sc fic draft that i have posted,,,, 
> 
> characters are not mine, but all the mistakes are ! enjoy xx
> 
> title is from dance, baby! by boy pablo (:

Colorful flashing lights glowed in the darkened gymnasium, the sound of chatter and songs were blasted up to the highest volume to the point it was almost deafening, and the smell of sweat and the spiked punch was getting overwhelming.

There, the team stood, in the middle of a prom, wearing suits and dresses. But it's not just any _prom_ per se. It was the Danvers' sisters prom night. Meaning, they got to see both of the sisters younger selves and had the chance to watch and _relive_ their night of the prom.

" _Ugh, for all the places and time he could've chosen, why prom night?!" Kara groaned as she flopped face first, down her sister's bed._

_Alex only snorted and continued getting ready for their mission while she listens to her younger sister whine._

_"I mean, what better place to choose other than to catch us off-guard where we're all relaxed and carefree? No one really expects some homicidal psychopath to terrorize a prom night. That'll just make them look like someone who has nothing else better to do other than to ruin some horny teenagers' prom." Alex shrugged, moving to go to the bathroom._

_Kara scrunched her nose, " well.. yeah that's a really good point. " she ignored Alex's sound of delight over that comment, " but still. The team doesn't need to know, **Lena** , doesn't need to know that I didn't had a date to prom, that I spent half of my time, sulking on a table and glaring at the punch in disgust. "_

_" I still don't get why you hated the punch, it was good." Alex's voice sounded much more closer than earlier, most likely just walking out of the bathroom._

_" What! No it wasn't. It was disgusting! I still don't get why you guys voluntarily drank that crap. " the blonde argued._

_"Well, the taste was.. questionable." the redhead also ignoring her sister's muffled shout of 'exactly!' "But that's the fun in prom! spiking the punch and trying not to get caught doing it." Alex replied, finally finishing up and clapped her hands together prompting the Kryptonian to look up from where her face was buried on the pillow to see her sister wearing a nice black suit._

_"Now, stop sulking. We have a bald psycho to catch and a prom to save." Alex grins as the blonde let out a whistle of awe at her outfit._

_The Super only groaned in protest but nonetheless stood up and followed her sister out._

* * *

Now, here they are, after trying to catch Lex, and trying to keep the timeline intact, he finally decided to back off for now and leaves. They took that as a win for today and to celebrate, they all agreed to stay until the prom night ends. Just to act like carefree teenagers for one night without worrying about anything else and to make sure that Lex doesn't come back.

The Superfriends were scattered all across the room, wearing prom king and queen worthy suits and dresses. Alex, wearing the same suit she wore earlier in her apartment, and Kelly, wearing a beautiful maroon-colored dress, are near the stage, Brainy, who was wearing a sparkly black and white suit, Nia, who was wearing an amazing blue-green dress, and Lena, who was wearing a _drop dead gorgeous_ emerald green dress that brings out her eyes, were near the dance floor, and Kara, Kara who was wearing a navy colored suit that Alex gave her to wear before leaving the apartment, was near the punch table, glancing every now and then at her younger self just to make sure they're alright.

Kara was doing just that when the music turned into a slow one and looked back to her friends just in time to see Lena subtly push the Coluan towards Nia, a teasing smirk on her face. Brainy stuttered out an apology after bumping into the Naltorian, (courtesy of Lena), cleared his throat and stiffly asked her if she wanted to dance. Brainy was practically uncharacteristically vibrating with nervousness as he didn't know where the two of them stood after their break-up and his _almost_ death. 

Nia finally took pity on the 12th level intellect as she grinned and took his hand and lead them to the dance floor. Lena sent out a thumbs-up at Brainy's way when he caught the CEO's gaze and nodded in gratitude towards her. Kara watched in amusement and fondness as the raven-haired boy fumbled onto where to put his hands which led to Nia once again guiding him and placing his hands on her hips.

The blonde turned to look at her sister and saw that she was wearing the same expression as the DEO agent watched the pair sway on the dance floor. The redhead moved to look at her girlfriend and offered her hand out in a silent question, which the brunette took gratefully with a soft smile on her face. As the two women went to go to the dance floor, Kara can't help but look back at Lena, who was currently watching her friends in awe, fondness, and a tinge of wistfulness in her look.

Kara debated whether or not to approach the green-eyed woman, it's been a year since their fall-out and months since they finally decided to put all of the drama aside and work together as a team again. Kara won't lie, she missed having her best friend back in game nights, or just having those _simple_ lunch and coffee dates, she missed her presence, a lot more than she'd like to admit. Because, being in Lena's orbit was so _easy._ The way the two of them _clicked_ the moment they met and it was nearly impossible to leave the other's side. They always found a way to be with the other, secret identity be damned. It was as if they just both gravitate towards each other, as if the own universe was telling them that they _belonged_ to the other's side, as if it was _inevitable_. 

Of course, their fall-out too, was inevitable. I mean, years of friendship and Kara still can't bring herself to tell Lena about her secret identity, and figuring it out from someone else would definitely cause some mixed feelings and intrusive thoughts. It was not easy of course, their fall-out. It was like losing Krypton over and over again. It's the way when she wakes up, reaching out to the other side of the bed just to find it empty, and her realizing that _no, Lena wasn't here, she haven't stayed the night ever since that stupid identity reveal._ Or just picking a movie or show to watch, and she just can't bring herself to continue what she and Lena started together because, _no, I watched that with Lena and I am finishing it with Lena._ Or just passing by her favorite restaurant, but just couldn't bring herself to go there because that's _her and Lena's favorite restaurant, and now you're going to be eating alone._ Constant reassurance were given to her by her friends, all in the familiar lines of, "she'll come around soon," "just give her time," and "she needs space."

Friendship fall-outs shouldn't hurt this much, right? Well, it wouldn't if said friendship was also only _not_ just a friendship. 

Now, she still didn't know where both of them stood, at least now they are in talking terms and are not cursing, arguing, and shouting at one another in every given time. She'll take it, it's not much but she'll take it. Anything just to get her best friend back, she'll wait.

"You should shoot your shot."

The Super was too busy with her inner turmoil to notice her younger self walk towards her. Not until she said something to her that made her slightly jump in surprise.

"Sorry." Young Kara Danvers muttered to her, fixing up her glasses.

"Oh no, it's okay. What did you say? Sorry I didn't catch that." The older Kryptonian smiled at her younger self as she watch her pour some punch on her cup and grimaced.

"I said," she continued, "I think you should shoot your shot." the younger blonde raised an eyebrow at her and took a sip of the punch before grimacing and letting out a yelp of disgust, "ew!"

"Tell me about it." Present Kara murmured as she watched in pity as her younger self throw away the contents of the cup and opted to some soda instead, downing the whole cup to wash out the taste of punch. It took the older blonde a minute to realize what her young self had said to her, "Wait wait, what do you mean?"

"What I meant was, instead of looking at her with heart eyes from afar, you should go and ask her to dance." she shrugged, looking at her older self with an expectant look on her face.

"Oh! I - hah -" Kara, _present,_ Kara stuttered, her face slowly turning a shade of pink as she moved to adjust her glasses that she just remembered that wasn't there, moving to run a hand through her hair instead.

"Look, I don't know who you even are but if you don't go ask her out right now, I will." the younger Kryptonian said that so casually that Older Kara promptly choked on air and scoffed.

"Uh, uhm, my name is Keira." she settled on, turning to look at Lena and immediately softens.

"Well, Keira, I'm Kara! and I say you go over there right now and shoot your shot or I'm taking that chance away from you. I'm serious, I'll steal her away from you, I don't have a date right now and she's really pretty." Young Kara.. _threatened?_ Present Kara turned to her side to look back at her companion to see that she really is serious. _Oh Rao._

The Super scoffed, "Fine! I'm not letting young m- a young kid steal my chance, nope! Nuh-uh!" She really can't, not after all these years of pining and yearning and just for her shot to be taken away by.. her young self! No, Kara wasn't gonna let that happen. So, she took a deep breath, gathered all her courage and nodded, "Right, I'm doing this. I can do this. Oh wow I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

Her young self only snorted in amusement, "yeah, yeah, go on loverboy. Or girl, lovergirl." she tilted her head to the side before shaking her head and pushing the Older Kryptonian towards Lena, and wow, even as a teenager she was really strong, is this was her friends felt when she was pushing them? "break her heart and I'll break your arm." she grinned teasingly, but they both knew she was _very_ capable of doing that.

Kara, present Kara nodded and cleared her throat, "yup, noted." straightened her suit and walked towards Lena, wait, did she just got wingman-ed by her younger self? Oh my Rao she _did_ just got wingman-ed by her younger self.

Kara cleared her throat as she stopped shortly infront of Lena, a hand outstretched towards the woman, "Dance with me?"

"Kara.." Lena drawled out for the dramatics but nonetheless took the offered hand, trying but failing to contain a smile. "You know I don't dance."

The Catco reporter only shrugged and grinned at the CEO, "yeah, I know. But, you never said you _can't_ dance." she replied, wiggling her eyebrows, causing the raven-haired woman to laugh.

Rao, she missed that sound so _so_ much. She wants to hear that sound in every single moment of her life, whatever it takes.

Kara lead them to the dance floor, grabbing both of Lena's hands and placing them on each side of her shoulders, and placing her own on Lena's waist. Swaying slowly on the dance floor to match up the pace of the song currently playing.

They just stayed like that for awhile, just basking in each other's presence and warmth. Taking in all of the lost time they haven't spent with together. Just overall, missing each other. That no words are needed to be said, as long as they are in each other's arms, it feels like they're finally _home_.

Kara let out a sigh of relief when Lena was brave enough to close the distance between them and press their bangless foreheads together.

"I missed you." the green-eyed woman confessed, it was said so quietly that if Kara didn't have any super-hearing, she probably would not have heard it.

"I missed you too. So, _so_ much." Kara whispered back, closing her eyes and breathing in that familiar scent of her perfume. Letting it wash over her senses like waves.

"'M sorry, by the way. For everything." The blonde continued, burying her face on the raven-haired woman's neck. "Never really gotten the chance to say that for real. "

Lena softens under her touch, "It's okay, darling, you don't need to be sorry. I told you that it's all fine, right? I understand and I forgive you, I'm sorry too." the scientist reassured.

"Yeah, I – I know. Just, wanted to say that again, my past actions weren't exactly.. ideal. I should've been there for you, but instead I called you a villian. I'm really sorry about that by the way, you know I didn't mean that right? You were never a villain, _ever_. " Kara said, looking back up at Lena, sincerity and honesty filling her tone.

Lena let out a soft sigh and smiled at the Super, " I know. "

A few minutes of silence passed again, both not knowing what to say or what to do other than just to sway in a slow dance.

_You should shoot your shot._

Words of her younger self replayed inside her mind like a broken record. 

_You should shoot your shot._

_Shoot your shot._

"I love you." Kara blurted out. "Rao, I'm so inlove with you."

Lena froze in her arms, but Kara wasn't been able to notice it because she was too busy confessing, _more like rambling_ , out her undying love for her best friend. 

"I think I have been, for awhile now." The blonde continued, "I think it's part of the reason why I acted so irrationally during our fight, because the thought of losing you was –" she paused, clearing her throat, "I think it's also why I didn't tell you I was Supergirl at first. Because with you, I could just be _me_. Not a superhero, not a Kryptonian who lost their entire planet, but just as _Kara_. I know, I know it sounds so _selfish._ But I –" she stopped to take a breath, " Losing you was like losing Krypton all over again, because, I once again lost something I held so dearly and loved so much that it hurts like hell." The Kryptonian looked the youngest Luthor in the eyes, " Lena, you're my entire world."

Kara huffed out a small laugh, " I don't know why I'm telling you this right now. I think it's maybe because one young _wise_ wingman or wingwoman, told me to shoot my shot before it's too late so, here I am." 

"Kara.." Lena breathed out, at this point they're just standing still now, in the middle of a dance floor, at Midvale's Prom Night, staring into the other's eyes, confessing their feelings for one another.

Kara must've took that wrongly because before Lena can even add another word, Kara's beating her to it.

"Oh Rao, Lena I'm so sorry for unloading that all on you – "

" – Kara, –"

"– Gosh, you know what let's just – "

"Kara."

" – forget I ever said that, again, I'm really sor–"

The Super never gotten the chance to finish that apology when a pair of soft, _so soft_ , lips was pressed onto her own. And all of Kara's ramblings was stopped shortly by this. She hadn't had the time to reciprocate the kiss because Lena was already pulling away and – _why is she pulling away? oh Rao that was one of the best experiences of my life –_ was saying something to her.

"I love you too, Kara Zor-el." Lena stated softly and the latter beamed so brightly, "God, I am so inlove with you too."

Kara grinned so widely one could worry her face might break, but she doesn't care about that. Because, the love of her life just told her that _she_ loves _her_ too. She thinks she might be the happiest Kryptonian alive, (no offense to Kal.)

Kara moved her hand to cup Lena's cheeks and the raven-haired practically _melted_ under the touch, looking at her with so much awe, admiration, fondness, and, _love_.

"Can I kiss you again? I mean, you didn't give me much chance to kiss you back which in my end, is kinda unfair." the blonde teased as the green-eyed woman let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm all yours, Supergirl." That was all the confirmation she needs before surging forward to lock her lips with her. She can faintly hear her friends' whoops of delight and teases in the background.

"Finally!" Nia? Yeah that's definitely Nia, shouted.

"Wait what?" she can hear one sputter out, oh that's definitely Alex.

"Oh, sweet, sweet, poor gaydar, innocent, Alex." Nia drawled out teasingly.

"Seriously, what! I didn't know, I thought they were just.. really _really_ close friends or something." Alex argued. 

"Mhm, right.."

Kara can hear Alex scoff in the background, "Babe, help me out here!"

"Well.. when I first came into National City, I thought Kara was the reason Lena and my brother broke up." She can almost _almost_ feel and see Kelly's shrug and teasing smile and Alex' look of betrayal. 

"I – Brainy?"

"Well, I am indeed, from the future, so.."

Kara pulled away from Lena, _as much as she doesn't want to,_ just in time to see Alex sigh out and throw her hands up in defeat, and her friends' smile of congratulations. 

Kara sent out a grin towards Nia as she saw the younger Catco reporter pull up two thumbs up and Alex' way, nodding to her sister's look of _we'll talk about this later,_ and wrapped an arm around Lena's waist, kissing her temple.

"So, can I know who this ' _young, wise wingman slash woman_ ' of yours is?" Lena asked teasingly, which made the blonde blush profusely.

"Nope!" Kara almost shouted, causing her companion to laugh out loud.

The night continued on amazingly, with the group dancing every once in awhile, spiking up the punch and Kara getting caught by a teacher doing it which led to them almost being kicked out, and cheering for the announced prom king and queens.

While dancing, Present Kara caught Younger Kara's eyes, the latter was seen sitting down on an empty table, looking so terribly lonely. Kara felt a tinge of melancholy for her younger self, but what her younger self didn't know was that, someday in the near future, she would finally find a family to be happy with instead of always feeling like an outcast. Kara mouthed a "Thank you" and sent her a big grin which the teen happily reciprocated with a thumbs-up.

Who would've thought young her would be such a great wingman/woman? 

Who would've thought present her would be _needing_ to get wingman-ed by her younger self just to get her to finally confess her feelings for her bestfriend and _finally_ get the girl?

Kara will never know, but all she knows is that, she's really happy at the moment and she's really _really deeply inlove_ with one Lena Luthor.

And oh, she also knows that this is the Best Prom Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda rushed out the end since ao3 decided to delete the confession part so i had to improvise and write it again bc i didnt have it saved jfjdj anyways thank you for reading ! <33
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/snowluthor_?s=09) if ya want ! :p


End file.
